Move Along
by MiaMicheal4EVER
Summary: Ryan and Seth's lives are switched. Seth is the bad boy and Ryan is an uber StarWars Geek complete with hornrimmed glasses. Marissa is more shallow than she is on the show. Seth has different parents. Ryan is Sandy and Kirsten's biological son. please rea
1. Night Drive

**A/N Seth has different parents, but Ryan still has Sandy and Kirsten. he is their real kid. It's possible because he had blonde hair and blue eyes like Kirsten. Marissa is more shallow then she is on the show.**

Chapter 1:

Seth Johnson sat back on the couch at his home in Chino. Tonight he was having a party at his house. A little mild party, complete with drugs and alcohol. Seth took a hit when April offered him the marijuana. April was Seth's on again/off again girlfriend/best friend/hook-up buddy. As he got on a good buzz, his troubles with her and his parents from earlier melted away. He was left with a feeling of euphora. An intense feeling of happiness. Nothing, not even the fact that his mom walked in on him and April having sex in his parents' bed and promptly left the house for a while, could get him down from this high he was on. He didn't even care where she went and for how long she'd be gone. All he cared about was the party and April. He thinks this time they'll stay together for good. They been through a lot together. Seth looked over to where April was sitting, talking to Greg. He stared at her for a few minutes, admiring how good she was looking that night.

_'Damn, that girl cleans up good. She's hot. I have to get her before Greg or some other loser does.'_ Seth thought to himself as he got up and walked over towards April.

"Hey" He said nonchalantly as he sat on the arm of the couch.

"Hey." She said, her voice lifeless.

"Listen,I was thinking. Maybe we should go back out. I miss you baby. I really love you. Never thought I could actually love someone like you. But I do. And I want our relationship to work." He said, closing his eyes slightly. Then he opened them back up and looked at her.

April had tears in her eyes as she told him she loved him and kissed him harshly on the lips. Seth smiled and returned the kiss, running his tongue gently along her bottom lip. April smiled through the kiss as she took his hand and led him to his bedroom. Then he locked it as she sat on the bed and began taking off her shirt and low-rider jeans. Seth began helping her our of her clothes while taking off his own. Their lips never apart the whole time. April began running her hands over Seth's hair and shoulders and back simultaneously.

They were really getting into it when there was a knock on the door.

"Be out in a sec, man."

"Seth, man. The cops are gonna be here in 'bout 15 minutes. They'll bust the party. And we still have that stolen car and 3 bags of coke in it's trunk. We need to get rid of it ASAP. Before they get us." Seth's friend Tim said through the door.

"Shit. Okay meet me outside in the car."

" 'Kay. Still got the address to the drop-off site?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Seth said as he got up from the bed and mouthed a 'sorry but I gotta leave. I'll make it up to you later. I promise' apology to April, who sat there with pouty lips and began getting dressed.

Outside, Seth and Tim uncover the '94 blue Cougar. Seth hops in the car's driverside and Tim climbs into the passenger seat. They speed off to the abandoned warehouse on Jackson Corner. There's a man, dressed in a long black trench-coat sitting on the steps of the warehouse with a briefcase. He looks at them and says,

"Got the stuff?"

"It's in the trunk." Seth tells him.

The man follows them around to the trunk while they set the bags on the ground. All of a sudden, two men jump out from the shadows and wrestle them to the ground.

"Damn it! get the fuck off of me, man. We gave you what you wanted." Seth yelled at the man on top of him to leave him, when he felt something very much like handcuffs click onto his wrists. He stared in horror as the 'shadow men' showed Tim and him Police Badges.

"Shit." Was all Tim could say as they were read their rights and led to the police car.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yo Johnson, someone here to see you." The security guard told Seth. Seth sat in an orange, hard plastic seat and faced a guy who looked to be in his early 40's. Who also had extremely bushy eyebrows.

Seth just sat and stared as the man rustled through his papers. Finally, the man looked up and spoke.

"Seth Johnson? Sandy Cohen, I was appointed your defense attorney. I'm reading your files here, very impressive I must add. Battery, stolen cars, drug busts. This being the third time you were busted for drugs, correct?"

A stony look was all Sandy got in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm actually a little surprised you aren't dead or in prison right now. Anyways, do you have any parents?"

"Well that's always nice to know my attorney wishes me dead. But, yeah. I've got parents"

"Hey, I never wished you dead. You brought that upon yourself. I'm a big believer in karma. What goes around, comes around. What you think people think of you, you'll really start to think that of yourself. Anyways your parents' names are...?"

"John and Karen."

"John Johnson? Hmm, bet he was teased a lot for that name."

A weak smile was all Sandy got from Seth.

"So, listen. I just might be able to get the judge to bring your charges and fines down. Maybe you won't even have to stay in this hell-hole for much longer. We'll just have to see. Sound good?"

"Great."

"Well, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Same time, same place?"

"Well, duh."

Sandy turned around and walked out the iron door.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day at the hearing, Sandy worked his magic with the jury and got them to drop most of Seth's charges and let him leave on 5-month probation and attend 30 days of drug rehab.

Seth walked home later that afternoon dreading what was waiting for him there. When Seth opened his front door, he was greeted with silence and bare walls.

"Mom? Dad?" Seth called into the empty hallway. He felt the sting in his eyes as realization hit him. "...Mom?"

Silence.

Seth bit his lip and sank to the floor, putting his head into his hands. He just sat there, thinking for what seemed like forever. A tentative knock on the door brought Seth back to the present.

"I'm in here."

The door opened to reveal April with a note in her hands.

"What's this?" Seth asked as she handed it to him and gave him a huge hug.

As Seth read the letter, he lost control of himself. The letter read...

_Seth-_

_Sorry to do this. But your dad and I left. We got tired of you messing up your life. I can't stay here and watch you screw up anymore. When you clean up your act, then we'll talk. In the mean time, take care. I'm not going to tell you where we are, in the event you try to contact us. We don't want to be contacted. We're trying to make a new life for ourselves. I don't want the burden of your actions and behavior resting on my hands. No mother wants to see her baby boy mess up time after time. This is hard for me. And also your dad. We still love you. Hopefully this will be a wake-up call for you to clean your life up. _

_-Mom and Dad_

"I can't believe it. They just pack up and leave me. What am I gonna do, April?" Seth said numbly while silent tears cascaded down his pale face.

"I talked to my parents. They said you could stay for the night. But by tomorrow night, you need to have a decision of what you're going to do with your life. That's what my parents said. Believe me, if it were up to me. I'd let you stay as long as you'd liked."

"I know that. Thanks April"

"Love you Seth."

"Love you too, April." Seth told her as he reached into her for a hug.

She was the only person who's ever seen him like this. The Seth deep down inside him that's sweet and funny and...and sensitive. April knew how much he loved his mom and dad even though he always said the complete opposite of that to them. April was the only one who realized his true potential, she had faith that he could go far. He could go to college, and make something of himself. He just got into the wrong crowd. She was his one true friend. Tim and Greg and Taylor and Nate weren't real friends. They wouldn't back him up at a fight, they'd run and let him fend for himself. Like his parents are making him do right now.

"Come one. Let's get your stuff. You can have my bed tonight. I'll sleep on the couch."

" 'Kay."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Seth, SETH! WAKE UP! You gotta wake up! mom says s its time for yer t'rapy meetig. SETH!" April's 4 year old brother Logan sat on top of Seth and shook him awake.

"What? trapy?"

"Yeh, for ur 'dickton"

"Huh?" Then Seth got what Logan was saying. "Oohhh. You mean my therapy meeting? for my addiction, right?"

"Uh huh" Logan nodded as he hopped off Seth's chest and ran out the room screaming, "Mommy! he's awake! I woke him up!"

"Cute kid." Seth said to himself as he got dressed for breakfast and his first session.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Seth was sitting in the hard, wooden chair in the waiting room looking at _'Reader's Digest' _he was pretty into an article about Rob Thomas when he noticed the presence of someone next to him.

"Oh great. You're here too? Why?" Seth asked when he looked up to see none other than Sandy Cohen.

"As your PD, I felt it was my duty to see about your personal well-being. So...how are you doing?"

"Well let's see. I'm addicted to pot. I stole a car, had possesion of 3 bags in the stolen car's trunk. Got caught. I came home to an empty house. My parents left me. With nothing but a note basically telling me to stay away from them 'cause I'm ruining their "perfect lives". So, I stayed the night at my friend slash girlfriend April's house. Then her parents are kicking me out tonight, 'cause apparently I'm a loser bum with no future. Basically, no one wants to put up with a kid like me. I'm the "bad seed of 2nd Division street". No one wants me, and I'll probably spend the night tonight in the school parking lot."

"Oh, Wow. Well, that's terrible" Sandy thought of how much this kid reminded him of...himself. He got an idea. "hey I'll let you come to my house for the weekend. At least until Child Services office opens on Monday."

"Yeah, I'll find a home in THAT system. Cuz there is SUCH a high demand for 17-year olds like me" Seth rolled his eyes.

"Well, would you rather spend the night in the school parking lot? I heard it's supposed to be very windy tonight. Wouldn't want that to mess up your hair or something, would you?"

"Let me think about it" Just then, Seth was called to go to Dr. Schillings.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, how long have you been doing pot?" Dr. Schillings asked in her patient gentle voice.

"The drug? Since 6th grade. Smoking it since 8th grade."

"And how old are you now?"

"17"

"Any idea why you started doing drugs in the first place?"

"Stress. My home life sucked. My parents argued about money all the time. My school life sucked. No one wanted to talk to me. My social life sucked. All my friends were already on it. They told me to do it or lose their friendship."

"So you were bullied into trying it?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean a few friends is better than no friends at all. No kid wants to be alone"

"I understand"

"Do you, now?"

"What was that?"

"How can you understand? You've never been on it I bet!"

"How do you know?"

"You don't look like someone who'd do pot"

"How is someone who does pot supposed to look, Seth?"

"I dont know. Like me" Seth said gesturing to his disheveled appearance. With the dark circles under his eyes, pale skin and tattered clothes.

"Don't ever judge a book by it's cover Seth. Don't ever judge someone from their outside appearance."

"So, do that mean you used to do pot?"

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it? Yes, I did pot for 5 years. Then one day, Someone helped me to realize I was throwing my life away and gave me hope. Because of his encouragement and guidance, I went to college to become a drug counselor. Now I help kids just like you."

"So who was this 'miracle worker'?"

"You know him."

"God?"

"Well, yes actually, Him too. But also Sanford Cohen"

"Sanford? Sandy's real name is SANFORD?" Seth asked, then laughed.

"Seth, you've been given a wonderful guy to help you. Don't push him away"

"I'll try not too. But you know, everyone else left me. It wouldn't be any surprise if he did too."

"He works in mysterious ways."

"Yeah"

The buzzer on Dr. Schillings's desk went off. It indicated the end of their time.

"Well, Seth. I'll see you next week, same time."

"Right. Same time, same place. This was pretty bearable. Thanks Doc"

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Well? how was your first day with the doctor?"

"It went pretty good."

"Well thats good to hear. She's a nice woman, and an EXCELLENT doctor."

"Yeah. So about that 'living with you for the weekend'. Can I still take you up on that offer?"

"Of course"

"Thanks, Sanford"

Sandy gave a chuckle and replied with, "No problem, Sethelah."

"How'd you know my full name?"

"Oh please. I know everything about you. You're half Jewish, your mom owns a catering business, your dad's a truck driver, you get a 3.5 on your report cards."

"Impressive. So where you live? Docker Street, Main Street, Across from Foo's Chinese restauraunt?"

"Newport Beach"

"As in Orange County!" Seth said looking a little worried.

"Yeah, good ole' OC. Where the lawyers, and the surfers, mesh together and live in a perfect life."

Seth just looked in wonder at him.

"I'm kidding, it's far from perfect."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	2. A Whole New World

Within minutes, Sandy and Seth were in the car driving down the coastal highway. Heading to the gated community known to all as Newport. Seth stared out his window in amazement at the beaches, surfers, girls in string bikinis, the ocean. He looked out in the distance to see a surfer doing tricks on his board while a group of girls watched on and cheered him.

Sandy made a right turn and went though a big iron gate and up the road a bit before making another left and pulling into a drivewway. He parked the car and told Seth to wait in it.

Seth was so busy thinking of everything that he saw on the way to Newport. How the air and sky went from foggy and gray to clear and golden.

_'Now this is the life! Everyone having money pouring out their ears and mouths. Ya gotta love Newport.'_ Seth thought to himself when Sandy came back and led him inside the massive house.

"So...this is your house?"

"Yep" Sandy replied.

"You did a pretty nice job building it."

"I didn't. My wife did"

"I'm sorry, your wife did this?"

"What? women can't build houses?" Said a voice from behind him. He turned to see a petite woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Staring hard at him.

"I-I-I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that"

"It's okay. I'm not mad. Sandy left out a small detail. I didnt build the house. I designed it and big, strong, manly contstruction workers built the house"

"Oh. Well, It's nice either way" Feeling sheepish, afraid she thought he was sexist or something.

"My name's Kirsten. And you are Seth, right?"

"Yeah" Seth shook her hand gently, afraid he would break her. That's how she apperared to him, fragile and delicate. But soon, he'd find out how untrue those first impressions were. Kirsten was anything but fragile and delicate. She was strong. She always joked and said she was tougher than Sandy. But, maybe she wasn't joking.The bottom line was: Kirsten knew how to take care of herself. Maybe it was thanks to all those cardio kick-boxing, yogilates, and strength-training classes she took down at the Newport Community Gym.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Seth. If you will follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying"

"Okay. Thank you." Kirsten was surprised at his politeness._ 'This is supposed to be a three time drug offender with 3 long pages of his past assualts? He's a kid! How did he do all that? Why?' _Don't think Kirsten was letting her guard down that easily though. She took precautions. She warned her only son,Ryan, to be wary of Seth. She just didn't want Ryan getting into the stuff Seth was into. She was protecting her baby. She knew, though, now that he was 16 he could make his own decisions and judgements. But she didn't want to chance them getting too close and Ryan brain-washed into doing drugs, sex, alcohol, or all three at once.

Seth was led outside to the poolhouse.

"Wow..." was the only word Seth could say as he walked aorund the inside looking at everything.

"Yeah, this place grows on ya after a while" Sandy said.

"Look at the view of the ocean. My dad always told me he'd take me to OC to go to the beach. He'd write me letters of how beautiful the ocean was and how there was this one specific spot that he'd always go to. He said it made him think of me and mom." Seth said softlyfrom the big picture window, overlooking the ocean. He was thinking of where that spot was.

"This is Theresa, She's the housekeeper. If you need anything, She'll help you. Well, we better go and order dinner." Kirsten said as she and Sandy walked back to the house.

"So, you're the supposed 'cousin from Georgia'?" Theresa said using her fingers for air quotes. She rolled her eyes "This place is unbelievable. If you're an outsider or newbie, no one will talk to you. And if you're the maid from Chino, they stick their noses up and look down on you. So, to keep from anyone getting suspicious as to why you're here, Sandy and Kirsten made up an elaborate story of you being from Georgia and you're here because your house burnt down. But, tell me, where's the souhtern accent?" Theresa asked.

Seth turned from the window.

"Well, I seem to have misplaced my southern hospitalities ma'am." Seth said impersonating a southerner. With a really bad accent.

Theresa laughed. "So you're from Chino too?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Nice place, ain't it?" her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah. But hey, I dont remember seeing you around school before"

"Yeah. I dropped out a couple of years ago. To help with my mom, she was real sick"

"Awww, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. She's better now. Thank God! If I lost her, I don't know what I would do."

She changed the subject. "So, how long you here?"

"Until Monday. When the Child Services Office opens."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

"Well, It's almost time for me to go home. But I'll see ya around. If I don't, here's my number. I wanna hear how you're doing from time to time. It's nice to meet someone from the same place as me who's in Newport. You seem cool." Theresa said, as she wrote down her home and cell phone number and address.

"Thanks,you too."

Theresa gave a smile and waved bye. Seth fell back onto the bed and laid there, admiring the soft bed. _'Better than a park bench'. _Then he fell alseep.

A half an hour later, Sandy came in to announce it was time to eat. He saw Seth asleep and decided to leave him be. After all, he had a busy day.

**A/N note: okay just so ya'll aren't freaking out, Theresa and Seth will NOT be involved romantically in any way. But i just thought she should be the maid. cuz thats kind of funny. but do NOT fear! she's not here to cause any conflicts with Sethummer OR Ryrissa. And the chapter titles are based on whatever song Im listening to. So it might not always have anything to do with what the chapter is about. please take time to review. i hate seeing hundreds of hits and like 3 reviews with my stories... i dont know whether that means u hate the story or like it. If u review I'll know you like it. if u dont, i'll assume you hate the story and wish me not to continue with it.**


	3. Hallelujah

Chapter 3: Hallelujah

The next morning, Seth showered and dressed in his signature style. Black over-sized tee-shirt, baggy black jeans with holes in the knees, and black Vans skater shoes. He shoplifted them from the store a few months ago.

After dressing and making his bed, he went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. What he saw shocked him to say the least.

There was a guy around his age sitting at the table,reading the newspaper, drinking coffee and eating raisin-bran. He looked to be maybe a few inches shorter than Seth with short blonde hair and wire-framed glasses. He wore a buttoned-down blue striped shirt with jeans that actually fit him and birkenstocks. He looked up when Seth entered.

"Hey. So you're the drug lord my mom was warning me about? That's cool. Well, I mean it's not cool but...It's interesting. Well, not inter- you want some corn-puffs? That's not code for a marijuana bong either. Or is it? I don't really keep up with the latest drug lingo." Ryan rambled on.

Seth just stared at him. Finally Ryan stopped talking.

"Sorry. When I get nervous, I talk alot. I mean I'm not really nervous. Just, amazed that my dad brought someone from juvy to our house. It's pretty awesome." Ryan handed Seth the cereal and milk. Seth poured him a bowl and started to eat.

"Yeah, It's pretty crazy."

"Listen, I hope you don't think I'm like a total nerd or something because I hang out with my parents and have no real friends. I don't want you to pity me or anything. You know, be all 'Well, he has no friends so I'll just be nice to him out of pity'. Surprisingly I have friends, they are pretty awesome. They're a riot to be around. Yep."

Truth was, Ryan's 'friends' were mainly people he met in Star Wars chatrooms.

_'Oh gawd, I cannot believe I just told him all that. Now he'll never want to be friends with me.'_

"Thats good,dude."

"Yeah. So listen, wanna go down to the Crab Shack? I can take you down to Rock 'round the Clock. It's this really pretty place where you can rock climb. Well, it's not **_pretty _**but cool. It's a cool place to rock climb. Really fun, wanna go check it out?"

"Sure. Sounds good,man."

Ryan let out a deep breath he was holding and managed a smile.

_'Maybe this won't be so bad after all'_

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Ryan was showing Seth the ropes, no pun intended, on rock climbing. Seth was amazed at how good Ryan was at the climbing.

Many of the girls that worked there were amazed at Ryan's body. That boy worked and worked HARD for that six-pack he has underneath that striped shirt. For a nerd, he was pretty hot! But no girl would ever admit that out loud. To talk with a guy with Ryan's nerdy reputation, was the death seal on popularity. No one would risk their popularity by talking to a geek. NO ONE.

Pretty soon, Seth was getting the hang of climbing.

"So, why do it?"

"Why do what?" Seth asked.

"The drugs, the alcohol. The partying, the stealing. Ya know?"

"I don't really know. I just wanted to fit in where I'm from, That's how they do it in Chino."

"I hear ya man. It's the same way 'round here. That's why no one wants to talk to me. I made my choice in 5th grade. My mom made me promise her I wouldn't go out partying on school nights or drink. But, now I kind of regret that. If I did it, I wouldn't be as lonely here. Maybe I'd even be popular!" Ryan said then laughed.

"So, you're pretty close to your parents?"

"Yeah. I guess so. Unfortunately"

"You're so lucky. I'd kill to have my parents be like yours. They're awesome."

"Yeah. Most of the time they are."

"Dude, you don't realize how lucky you truly are."

"Ya know. For a drug dealer, you're pretty wise"

"Well, ya gotta be to keep from getting caught dealing drugs"

Ryan just stared, wide-eyed at him.

"It was a joke."

"Oh!" Ryan said and started laughing, too much.

"It's not that funny. Okay, you can stop now"

"Oh. Sorry"

"It's all good"

"This is going to take some getting used to you"

"Likewise"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what do you do in your 'hood'?" Ryan said while he and Seth were eating at the Ceab Shack. He was trying to sound cool. But he just ended up sounding uneasy about saying 'hood'.

"In my neighborhood? Well, do drugs, party every night, get drunk, make-out with different people, and have wild sex with a different girl every night"

"Wow"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm definitley going to come visit you sometime when you go back."

"You don't want to do that. It's a tough neighborhood"

"Hey, I watched the biographies of all the big rap stars who came from a place like that. I can take care of myself"

"Whatever you wanna do, dude" Seth laughed.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Later on that night, Seth volunteered to take out the trash cans to the curb. When he got to the end, he met Marissa. Marissa was waiting for Luke.

Seth didn't say anything and she didn't acknowledge his presence. She was actually afraid he'd try to hurt her or something. She kept checking her watch and looking out towards the big iron gate. Searching for a black Ford truck. Luke would protect her. He always did. He was perfect for her. He was hot and popular and,most importantly, rich as hell. She couldn't wait till they got married. Everyone always said how they'd get married someday. Marissa was just waiting for that 4.5 carat ring.

Finally she caught his eye just as a black truck pulled up. He looked up and nodded at her as he turned to leave. She just ignored him and kissed Luke on the lips briefly before shutting the door and taking off for the party.

Seth walked back up to the driveway thinking how icy her eyes were when he met them. He thought of the song by Jet called 'Cold Hard Bitch'. That definitely described her. That was one of his favrotie bands. He loved that song.

_Gotta leave town  
Got another appointment  
Spent all my rent  
Girl you know I enjoyed it _

Ain't gonna hang around till there's nobody dancing  
I don't wanna hold hands and talk about our little plans, alright!

Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting, give me  
Cold hard bitch  
She was shakin' her hips  
That's all that I need

Gonna check her out  
She's my latest attraction  
Gonna hang around  
Wanna get a reaction

Gonna take her home cause she's over romancing  
Don't wanna hold hands and talk about her plans alright!

Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting give me  
Cold hard bitch  
She was shakin' her hips  
And I that was all that I need  
I'm waiting give me  
Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees

Yeah I'm waiting  
Yeah I'm waiting  
Yeah I'm waiting  
Yeah I'm waiting

Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting give me  
Cold hard bitch  
She was shakin' her hips  
And I was all that I need  
I'm waiting give me  
Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting give me

He had a feeling Marissa Cooper and her boyfriend were NOT gonna get along with him.At ALL. Little did he know, though Ryan was madly in love with her. She was so shallow and a bitch to him and yet, he still loved her. Secretly. He's loved her since the 3rd grade when she asked him to borrow a blue crayon because hers was too small to color with. He knew deep down she'd like him if she just talked to him. They had quite a bit in common, she didn't know that but Ryan did.

He knew her favorite Book (To Kill a Mockingbird). He knew her favorite Song (Crazy By patsy Cline), he knew her favorite food (stuffed peppers.They're green peppers with spanish rice and tomatoes in them), and her favorite movie ( Grease). He knew she never wears yellow because she thinks it makes her look fat and her skin more pale. He knew her birthday. He knew everything about her. Yet, the only things she knew about him was that it was pretty much a sin to be seen talking to him and his name was Ryan and he had a pretty nice body. Almost better than Luke's. ALMOST being the keyword.


	4. Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 4: Dirty Little Secret

"Okay guys. We're going to the Fashion Show. Ryan, I want you to socialiaze a little more. It's a new year."

"Okay Dad. I guess I'll go." Ryan shrugged at Sandy thinking excitedly, _'Marissa might be there! I might get to see Marissa! Oh Yes!' _His blue eyes were shining with the excitement of it all.

"Good. I want you to try and make friends with these people. After all, you'll probably end up living next to one of them or they might end up working for you someday"

"Great dad. Got it."

Sandy was so proud at how his son was so obedient. Ryan was a good kid. He was smart and nice and polite. Sandy was shocked Ryan was not more popular at his school._ 'The girl that ends up with him will be one lucky woman' _Sandy always thought that about his son Ryan had so much potential.

The four were ready at 6:30 and drove to the fashion show, which was only 3 minutes away. The show didnt even start until 7. Seth and Ryan walked around, mingling with the adults and steering clear of the kids their age. Ryan was scared to go talk to them and Seth just knew if he heard one rich kid say something to him he'd beat the crap out of them and end up back in juvy. Seth was always on edge, especially around these people.

The show finally started after a 30 minute delay and Seth and Ryan were sitting in boredom. Until SHE came onstage. She was gorgeous. She had brown-hair and brown eyes, she was short but so beautiful. SHE was wearing a simple look. Just how he liked his girls, simply dressed. She was wearing ripped jeans and a teal-colored sequined top. She had matching glittery eyeshadow and her hair curly. He knew immediatley she wasn't like the other girls. She was different. She caught Seth's eye and gave him a nod and a smile he just felt was directed especially for him. Then as quickly as their eyes met she turned around and walked backstage. Seth was mesmerized.

"Who WAS that?" Seth asked Ryan trying to keep his cool. But he failed miserably.

"Who? Summer Roberts? You like her, dontcha?" Ryan gave him a huge playful grin.

"Shut up. No I don't. I was just wandering what her name was.That's it. That's all."

"Uh huh. Sure" Ryan turned his attention back to the runway where Marissa was strutting down it. She gave Luke a smile and glanced briefly at Ryan before turning around and going backstage.

Seth gave him a sideways glance as Ryan sat up a bit straighter. _'I can't believe this! She actually made eye contact with me. For the first time. We're making progress!' _Ryan eagerly thought to himself as he stared in awe at Marissa.

After the show, Seth walked off in search of Summer Roberts. He found her outside talking with Marissa. He waited until Marissa gave her a hug good-bye then he walked up slowly to her.

"Hey." Seth said, a little nervously.

"Hi." Summer gave him a confused look. _'Who is he?'_

"I'm Seth Johnson" Seth said, as if answering her question.

"Summer. Summer Roberts." She held her hand out. He took it and held it softly.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Summer asked.

"I'm living with the Cohen's for a while. I'm the cousin, from Seattle. My house burnt down, so I'm living with them for a while."

"Ohhhh. Okay. Ummm well, it's real nice to meet ya. I hope you have a nice stay here. Newport's a real pretty place." _'yeah right. Thos dumb and shallow bitches. That's all there are here.' _She thought to herself.

"Thanks"

"Yeah, I'll see ya around. I gotta go. There's a party"

"Oh" Seth said, dissapointment evident in his voice.

Summer noticed this, felt guilty and added, "If you're not doing anything, maybe you'd like to go too?"

"Well, I'd have to ask Mr and Mrs Cohen."

"That's what you call your cousins?"

"Yeah, well I'm not too close with them yet."

"Ohh. Okay. I'll wait here."

"Okay"

So Seth went to ask Kirsten and Sandy if he could go to a party. Sandy suggested Ryan go too. Kirsten gave him a horrified look. Ryan looked equally terrified.

"What? It'll be good for him. Plus, Seth will keep an eye on him."

_'That's what I'm afraid of Sandy'_ Kirsten thought. "Just be back before 12. And, Ryan, don't drink. And if you do drink, like say someone convinces you," Kirsten paused to give Seth a look. "Dont drink, tell them you don't want a drink.. And keep your cellphone with you. Call if you want me to come get you"

"Okay, mom. I think I can handle it. Come on, let's go." He said to Seth and they went off to where Summer was standing.

"Ready? Let's go" She said as they got in her little blue Dodge Neon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, Sign here,here and here. They pretty much state that you have no parent or guardian available. As your lawyer,I'll co-sign the forms." Sandy said handing Seth a blue-ink pen.

"Great. So now I'm property of the government. Hey,look! my nickname is 00989772. That's so catchy." Seth said sarcastically.

"Seth, I'm sorry it has to be this way. But you understand,right?" Kirsten said.

Seth thought back to the previous night's events. Not more than an hour after he and Ryan arrived at the party with Summer, Luke Ward came looking for Seth and threatened to kick his ass. Seth couldn't back down from a fight. He never had before and he wasn't about to start. So he took Luke up on his challenge. Needless to say, Seth was a little out of practice and Luke got him good. That time. Sethalmost punched him againas soon as the words 'Welcome to the OC, bitch' came out of Luke's mouth. Seth would NOT be called a bitch. He wasn't. He could have kicked Luke's ass good. He wanted a second chance to find that little mofo and kick his ass in the ground. But, as soon as Kirsten found out Ryan got drunk and Seth got into a fight with the captain of the water polo team, she had a talk with Sandy and told him Seth had to leave.

He nodded to her. _'No of course I don't understand. you have all this room in the poolhouse, I have no where to go. I'm a good kid, why can't you see that? So I had a bad past. Who hasn't? But please give me a second chance'_

He was leaving with Sandy in less than 2 hours. Ryan was up in his room, trying to think of a plan so Seth could stay. So far he had nothing. Then he came up with a brilliant plan...

Grabbing his phone and doing 69, so the person he called wouldn't be able to find out his phone number or where he was calling from OR his name on the caller ID, he dialed a number.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy was filling in all the information when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Mr Cohen?" Said a scratchy, deep voice with an Italian accent.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"This is...John Edwards down at the Child Services Office. You called earlier about a Seth Johnson?"

"Yes. I did. We'll be there in a couple of hours."

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Cohen. We've rejected your request for him to stay here. We're overbooked. We have no more room. If you'd like to contact our other office, It's pretty close to you. It's in Santa Cruz. That's the closest other office we have."

"You call that CLOSE? Thanks anyways."

"You are ever so welcome. Have a nice life,sir."

"Whowas that,Sandy?" Kirsten asked.

"The Child Services Office. They said they're overbooked and the closest office with room for Seth would be in Santa Cruz."

"Santa Cruz? That's 6 hours away!"

"Yeah, I know."

"So, what's going to happen to me?" Seth asked Sandy.

Sandy looked at him before turning to Kirsten. "Can I talk with you? privately?"

"Sure. Let's go to the bedroom."

Ryan turned off the phone with a huge smile on his face. He actually disguised his voice to sound like an old italian guy. He would have NEVER known to do that had it not been for Seth.

"Well, we did it Darth. We're delaying Seth's departure. Hopfully, mom and dad will come to their senses and let him stay for good. That would be so awesome, wouldn't it?" Ryan held his toy action figure while talking to it. A special edition Darth Vader, there were only 5 made in the whole U.S. (not really. well, i dont know for sure.)

He heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and opened his door to see his mom and dad shut the door to their bedroom. Than came loud voices.

"Sandy! He cannot stay here!"

"Kirsten please. Give him a chance."

"What,exactly, is it about this kid?"

"I was this kid. Give him a second chance. I know he'll accomplish great things. He's a good kid."

"Fine. We'll give it a chance, BUT he goes to therapy every week. And we'll keep a close eye on his behavior."

"Awww thanks sweetie. You won't regret it, I promise."

"I sure hope you're right." Kirsten gave him a nervous glance.

"I am"

There was silence. Ryan waited outside the door and heard everything.

"Come on, Let's go tell the boys." After Kirsten broke off the long kiss.

"Okay."

The door began to open and Kirsten and Sandy were shocked to find Ryan there by the door. He had a huge grin on his face (i know. it seems like he is ALWAYS grinning) as he hugged his parents.

"Thanks guys. So much. I really appreciate it. Alot"

"You're welcome,son."

They walked downstairs to find Seth sitting at the dinner table. '_Well, it was good while it lasted,I guess. I'll really miss this place. I will. Everyone was so nice here too. And Ryan's a cool kid. A little dorky but he's an awesome guy' _Seth thought. He knew Santa Cruz was 6 hours away, but they'd do anything they could to get him there probably. Sandy was probably telling Kirsten how he'd take Seth there and drop him off and be back in time for dinner that night.

"Seth, we have some news to tell you." Kirsten said from the kitchen doorway.

Seth looked up slowly, not meeting her eyes.

"I'll go get my stuff and put it in the car,I guess."

"What? No! you're staying here! They're gonna let you stay here! You'll go to school with me!" Ryan said quickly all in one breath.

"What? Seriosuly? You mean it? I get to stay here?" Seth asked Sandy.

Kirsten nodded and smiled.

"On one condition."

"What's that?" _'this can't be good.'_

"You attend therapy every week"

_'Okay. I can deal with that. I can MAKE myself deal with that. Yep.'_

"Okay, I'll try."

"No. There will be no try to it. You WILL." Kirsten said firmly.

"I will."

"Come on, man. We got stuff to talk about. I saw the way you looked at Summer. Tell me about it!" Ryan said pulling Seth into the game room.

**YES. i know its so weird having ryan and seth switched. it's definitley a bit of a challenge, writing how they feel and react to stuff. i sometimes get them mixed up. so sorry if it takes a while to update, but i have MAJOR proofreading to do in this story. to make sure i keep the story straight. thank you to all the reviews! you guys so totally rock my shoeless socks! im sorry if ryan seems a bit out of character sometime, but its HARD making him all chatty and stuff! its easier having seth brood! lol **


	5. The Geeks Get the Girls

_Chapter 5: The Geeks Get the Girls_

_One Month Later:_

"We meet again, Mr. Johnson. Sandy told me about your new living arrangements. How do you feel about all this?" Dr. Schillings asked Seth during their second therapy session.

"It's okay, I guess." Seth said without much enthusiasm.

"I'll take that as a 'Im so happy! I get to live with great people. But you're still trying to adjust to everything?"

_'Damn, this lady IS good.'_ Seth thought becuase she was reading his thoughts.

He just gave her a questioning glance.

"Years of grad school. You learn to read people like books based on their physical actions and not their verbal ones." Dr. Schillings explained.

Seth just nodded.

"So, how has your drug problem been going?"

"I'm doing better. I've only smoked it once since moving to Newport."

"And why, do you think you smoked it at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a great friend, Ryan, and Sandy and Kirsten are the nicest people you will probably ever meet in Newport. So why did you want to go back down that past pathway? You have a new life, Why go back to past actions?"

"I don't know, Ive never really thought of it. I just did it, without much thinking. Once was after this party, where I got in a fight with this guy named Luke and Kirsten found out about it the next morning. She was a little mad. So I smoked some of it real quick, I felt bad for messing up her life."

"This means, you feel repsonsible for someone else's life being messed up. You don't know how to take care of it, so you feel bad. You think they blame all their troubles on you, and you can't help them straighten up. So, you get high to avoid the all the guilt you feel."

"Really? Just because I smoked once since starting this 'new life' as you call it, Doesn't mean I felt guilty for screwing up Ryan's perfect bubble life and Kirsten's parenting skills."

"Yes it does. But I think you already partly knew this stuff."

"Yeah well, I spent a year in a juvenile camp when I was 13. I had a lot of therapy."

Dr.Schillings motioned for Seth to continue.

"Look, the thing is. I know I have problems, I mean the first step is admiting your problem then think of ways to fix it. I'm not in denial."

"Right. So why do you think you have all these problems?"

"Why? I don't know."

"I do."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

Suddenly the buzzer went off,signalling the end of their time.

"Well, we'll continue this next week."

"Wait, Why do you think I have these problems? I want to know."

"Next time. I have another person coming in soon."

"Fine, okay." He knew he couldn't win an argument with the shrink. She'd turn it into some long analysis of him next time.

When Seth walked out into the lobby area where Sandy was waiting to check on his progress, He saw a red blur moving past him. He turned around and saw a girl wearing sunglasses inside, and a black hoodie with the hood covering her face. She shut the door to the office he just came out. He couldn't see her face and he was postive she didn't WANT people to see her. He swore he seen her before but he just decided to shrug it off.

When Sandy and he walked outside into the birght morning sunshine, he noticed Marissa's car parked far across the street.

He put two and two together, but it didn't add up to him. _'Why would she need to go to therapy? She didn't look like she was on drugs. I have the _'burned out-druggie look' _she has that _'im a perfect little rich girl with no problems in my world' _I just don't get it.'_

Later on that day, Kirsten noticed Seth didn't have much clothes. She insisted he let her take him shopping at the mall. After an hour of her nagging, he gave in and they went to South Coast Plaza.

They went to 33 stores and spent more on a fall wardrobe for the school year than Seth spent on all his clothes in his entire life. He loved the clothes though. But next time, he was NOT going to take Kirsten. She kept going on and ON about which shirts looked best on him and picking out jeans that actually fit him. He compromised the shirts but said 'NO way' to the fitted jeans. He was NOT going to go to school next week looking like Ryan.

They bickered back and forth about a few items, such as the skull on crossbones belt we wanted from Hot Topic and the studded leather hand cuff. She let him get the cuff but said he'd scare off half of Newport if they saw the spiky skull and crossbones around his waist.

"Actually that might not be such a bad idea after all. Maybe I should get one, you know, just in case." Kirsten said.

"Look, it wouldn't even show. My shirts would cover it. Come on, I have to have some sort of rebelious item. Besides, it's risky. You know I love risk"

"Yeah, Okay. Just don't wear it to school. They might consider it a weapon and suspend you. Harbor is a prestigous school. But, you'll like it."

"I don't know. I mean, I'm so used to public school. You're sure I don't have to wear a uniform? You, know, complete with blazer of the school crest and a tie?"

"Yes, I'm sure. They are very casual on the way they dress. But there is still a dress code you need to go by. You just can't show up naked you know?"

"Yeah, too many women following me. Wanting a piece of this sexy bod." Seth said gesturing to his body with his hands. "It might cause a commotion and 'disturb the learning process'."

"Are you ALWAYS like this?"

"Always like what?"

"I don't know. Sarcastic but hilariously funny?"

"Hilariously funny? I didn't even know that was possible."

"And also a smart-" Kirsten started. She didn't know if she should complete the sentence.

"Ass?" Seth finished loudly for her.

"Seth! Language" Kirsten looked around to make sure no one heard him. Thankfully everyone was busy talking and shopping to notice. She didn't want people to think she had a heathen for a son.

_'Wow. A son? I guess that's kind of what he is.' _Kirsten never thought of Seth as her son. They've only known each other for a bout a month and never really talked much. This was the first trip they took together,just the two of them.

"Sorry. I forget"

"It's okay, just watch it."

"I'll try. I will, I mean...So, when am I taking the entrance exam again?"

"Thursday"

"THIS Thursday! BUT that's only two days away! How am I supposed to study all THAT in two days? Did you SEE the stack the gave me to study?"

"Well, it wouldn't be as hard for you if you showed up at your last school"

"I told you already. I had other,more important, obligations to attend to. I didn't have the time for school."

Kirsten laughed.

"Well, then. You better get to studying when we get home, huh?"

"Guess so." Seth said, gloomy-faced.

Aftr they were done shopping and on the way back to the house. They waited at the intersection. Kirsten started to pull out after the light turned green, at the same time anothr car pulled out in front of them. Kirsten smashed on the brakes,just barely missing the car. Then, there was a sudden appearence of bright lights and honking. Seth turned just in time to see a black semi-truck heading towards him, at increasing speed. Kirsten didn't have time to react. She just sat there and stared. The last thing he saw was the shattering of the windshield.

He heard someone scream in pain, and felt his body turn and flip upside down.

Then everything went black and silent.


	6. Rumors

Chapter 6 Rumors:

Seth heard indistinct talking frantically above him. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked around the white-walled room. He saw four people dressed in white hovering over him. He heard beeping noises from his left side._'Oh my frikking gawd! I'm dead!'_ was Seth's immediate thoughts when he was greeted with all the white-ness.

"He's awake!" A man's voice said.

"Ow." Seth brought his hand to his head after attempting to sit up. "What happened?"

"You and your mother were in a terrible accident. A semi hit your side of the car. You suffered from concussion, a broken wrist, fractured ribs, and a torn ligament in your right leg. You've been in and out of consiousness for 3 days. We were afraid you wouldn't pull through. You must have your mother's determination, because you hung in there and didn't give up on us."

"My mother?" asked a confused Seth. Did his mom come back? did he really live in Newport with the Cohen's for a month after his parents left him? or was it all a dream? was he still in Chino? had he been there the whole time? What was real?

"Yes. Your mother. Do you know your name?" The doctor asked him questions to make sure he wasn't suffering temporary memory loss.

"Seth Johnson." he replied automatically. _'this guy is crazy. does he think I'm stupid? I KNOW my name!'_

"Seth Johnson? No... Seth Cohen."

"What?"

"It says on your admittance records your name is Seth Cohen."

"Well, there must be some mistake. Why would my last name be Cohen? It's always been Johnson. Always." Seth insisted.

The doctor gave a look to the brown-haired nurse sitting to the right of him. He gave her a look that said 'this boy must REALLY have memory loss, to say he has a fake last name'. The nurse nodded as the doctor showed her the charts, which read _Seth Cohen._ The doctor handed them to Seth to read.

This just confused Seth even more.

"But, how did my name become Seth Cohen?"

"Because, I adopted you yesterday." Sandy said, walking in with balloons that read_ 'Get Well Soon! Seth Cohen' _

"What?"

"I..adopted...you..yesterday" Sandy repeated slowly.

"Why?"

"Because I kind of like having you around, kid."

'So, it wasn't all a dream.'

"But why would you do that for me?"

"We realy want you to be our son. Ryan wants you to really be his brother."

Seth was touched. No one really cared enough to do something this drastic.

"Well, you know. No refunds or cash back after you're tired of me in 30 days." Seth joked.

"Thats good to know" Sandy said and gave him a quick hug.

"So..uh..hows Kirsten?" Seth asked uncertainly.

Sandy gave him a soft look.

"She's not doing so well. She's been in a coma since the accident..."

"Oh"

"The doctor said there's a good chance she will wake up soon though." Sandy added quickly so Seth wouldn't worry.

"Can I go see her?"

"Well, I'll go ask the doctor" Sandy said and walked out the room.

Seth and Sandy walked to Kirsten's room. Actually, Sandy pushed Seth in a wheelchair. So Seth sort of rolled into the room. But nonetheless, he made his way into Kirsten's room.

As soon as he saw her, laying on her bed asleep with a big black bruise on her right cheek and her left arm in a sling, he started to cry. He came to her side, and held her hand tightly and started to talk to her.

"I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have went to the mall. And this would have never happened to you." Seth was trembling. Sandy left the room minutes ago to give him privacy.

Seth was staring into space,thinking of everything that had happened to him. He looked out the window and watched as the birds flew by, towards the ocean. He turned his gaze back to Kirsten's pale expressionless face. He looked down at their hands intertwined, her hand looking small and frail in his larger tanned hand. Silent streams of tears flowed slowly down his face and onto the bed sheets and the floor. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity when Sandy came back to get him and brought him back to his room.

A few days later, Seth was out of the hospital, but Kirsten was still unconscious.


	7. Wake Me Up When September Ends

Chapter 7: Wake me up When September Ends:

Every day Seth and Ryan would visit and talk to her, even though they knew she couldn't repond to them.

Seth layed in bed, studying for his upcoming entrance exam. Sandy talked to Principal Kim (is that her name? i couldn't remember) and she agreed to let Seth take the exam the following Thursday. He studied day and night. He wanted to make it into Harbor. He had new motivation: Do it for Kirsten.

"Whats a quadriatic formula? how the heck do you DO a quadriatic formula? WHAT THE HELL! Algebra 2! I havent even taken Pre-Algebra! Man, I'm not gonna make it in this school! Man..." Seth was rambling on. The math material he had to study was extremely hard to make sense of.

"Hey man. You need any help?" Ryan appeared in the poolhouse doorway.

"You know how to do this stuff?"

"Yeah. I got a perfect score on last years tests. I've also gotten straight A's since 6th grade, especially in math. I love algebra. It's challenging, you either get the answer right or wrong. No second guessing, I like that."

"Well, it's always nice to know you're life revolves around solving equations and such. But thanks for helping."

And they sat down together, Ryan patiently explianing how to solve a linear inequality.Seth listening and trying to solve a few simple problems on his own. By 6 in the morning, Seth had mastered the basics of Algebra 2...almost. Ryan went to bed a few hours before. Seth stayed up and worked and worked until he got 10 problems right.

"Hey man, you're up early...and still working on those problems. Good to know you're life revolves around equation solving." Ryan teased as he brought Seth a cup of coffee, black with no sugar.

"I never went to sleep. At all, I stayed up solving some of the practice problems." Seth looked at Ryan with a zombie-like stare.

"Okay. You need to stop looking at me like that. You're creeping me out. But l;et me see the problems."

Seth handed him the problems.

"Hmmm...y -2x-8...y8...y3x+4...2y+5x20..." Ryan read the problems one by one figuring them in his head...they were all right.

"They're all right. Good job Seth. We'll work on quad formulas later. But I think you should do some more of these just to make sure you're getting this." Ryan stopped talkling when he heard a noise coming from the bed.

"Seth?" Ryan turned around to see Seth splayed out on his back in bed snoring loudly, mouth wide open and drool running down his cheek.

"That's disgusting." Ryan turned around and walkd into the house to watch some TiVo.

---------------------------------------------------------------

5 hours later, Seth woke up and started studying the history portion and science. He took the practice tests in the back of the books and scored about a 92 on most of them.

Seth and Ryan studied for the math tests and Seth was finally ready to take the practice tests for Algebra 2 and got about an 85.

Seth spent all day Wednesday studying and going over any last minute things he might have missed.

Finally, Thursday rolled around.

Seth woke up early, took a much needed shower, got dressed in a polo and khakis, drank his black coffee and a seseame bagel and headed to the car wiht Sandy and Ryan.

The drive to the school seemed to take forever for Seth, even though it was only 10 minutes from their house. Seth slowly got out of the car and looked around at the school. It was definitley different from his old school, no graffiti, no broken windows, no spray-painted lockers. The landscape was manicured nicley and didn't have weeds or brown grass. There were brand new Beemers and Range Rovers and Mercedes in the parking lots. Everything looked expensive inside the hallways. There was even a two story wishing well near the main office. And...someone walking in the hallway. Seth turned to see a girl walking in a white and gold sequined tank top and dangerously high heels. He recognized her almost immediately.

"Summer?"

The girl stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Simon. Right?" Summer said as she walked towards him.

"Seth. Seth Jo-...Cohen. Seth Cohen." _'wow, that sounds REALLY strange. But in a good way, it really fits. I look like a Cohen'_

"Cohen? I thought it was Johnson." Summer was shocked she actually remembered that.

"Nope, turns out I'm going to live here for a while. They decided to adopt me officially. I am now a Cohen."

"Wow, that's good. I'm glad you're staying" Summer gave him a bright smile.

"Thanks. Me too" Seth stared into her eyes, searching for a deeper connection. _'You can't tell me you don't feel this electric charge. Don't deny it, Summer' _Seth thought.

Summer looked away, feeling his intense gaze on her. She began to turn a birght shade of red. _'This can't be happening. I can't fall in love. I'm not allowed to fall in love. He cannot be in love with me.' _Summer knew that look. It was the look of a guy who was in love with a girl he saw. She saw it all the time with guys and Marissa. Hardly any guy ever looked at her that way.

"So, you will be going to school here?" Summer avoided his eyes.

"Yeah, if I pass this entrance exam. Hopefully I will. I'm not doing it for myself. Im doing it for Kirsten."

"Right. How is she doing?"

"She's doing pretty good, for someone who's in coma."

"Right, stupid question. Sorry. I hope you pass the test. It will be interesting having you here. Well I gotta go...Bye" Summer turned around and walked away quickly, her heels clacking noisily down the hallway.

"Wait, what did you mean by interesting?" Seth called to her.

"nevermind." Summer was now running down the hallway out the door and into her car.

Seth just stared dumbfounded and going over what just happened in his mind when he heard a lady call his name.

"Seth Cohen?"

"Yeah, that's me." Seth walked into the wooden doors sat down and listened as Dr. Kim gave him directions and handed him the testing booklet, which was about 20 pages long.

After 2 hours, Seth finshed and handed her the answer sheet. He walked outside and waited for Sandy to drive around and pick him up at the gates.

"So, how do you think you did?" Ryan asked as Seth got in the car.

"Pretty good. There were only bout maybe 30 questions I didnt know on the Spanish War. But there was over 300 problems."

"The Algebra section?"

"Those problems were easier than I expected them to be."

"Well that's good." Sandy said.

"So when will i find out if I passed or not?" Seth asked Sandy

"Dr. Kim said there'll be something in the mail in abou 5-6 days."

"5-6 days! I cannot wait that long!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Eventually 6 days came. Seth and Ryan were playing video games on the floor when Sandy called Seth into the kitchen.

"It's here." Sandy said

"Are you serious! Let me see it."

"Here you go."

Seth opened it up and his face fell slightly.

"Oh no...Oh man, this is not good at all..." Seth said.

"What is it? Did you not get in? Oh Seth don't worry..."

"No, it's not that. It's just, you know...now I have to take AP Algebra, Physics and History classes becuase I got a PERFECT score on all them!" Seth smiled.

"Well, congratulations!"

Seth hugged Sandy.

"Thank you so much for taking me in. Who knows what could have happened to me if well...ya know. Never in a million years did I think I would be in AP courses. Thanks Sandy"

"Well, your welcome kid. Anytime."

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Mr Cohen? This is Dr. Smith at the hospital. It's about Kirsten..."

"What is it?" Sandy grew alarmed.

"She's awake...and wondering where you are!" The doctor laughed lightly then continued, "She's mad she hasnt been able to eat Thai and drink diet coke for 12 days, She wants you to come here immediatley with the food and coke...and the boys"

"We'll be right there."

At the hospital, Seth and Ryan ran into the room. Seth gave her a huge hug and told her he got into Harbor and she was his motivation. Ryan just gave her the usual comic book and vague musical references update.

"I'm so glad you got into Harbor. Its a wonderful school. Right, Ryan?"

"Well, unless you get water polo team urine in your gym shoes. Then kids call you The Urinator and make cracks bout how fast urine can run, When you're doing laps in the gym. But yeah its a wonderful school. The people there are sooo friendly." Ryan gave a cheesy smile and turned around to roll his eyes when no one was looking._ 'Only two more years until I'm out of this school! Hallelujah Praise the Lord!' _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week was spent getting Kirsten settled in the house, she had to take off work for a month because of her broken foot. She wasn't very happy about missing work and neither was her father but he never said so around her. He was just glad she was all right. Caleb Nichol doesn't like people to know he has emotions, he is supposed to be a stone wall when things get tough...I guess you could say he built a plastic wall around him after his dad died in an electrical fire and then when his wife died ,that plastic wall became one of stone. It's inpenetratable, no one can get through to him hardly. And that's how he usually likes it.

Caleb visited Kirsten on Tuesday to check up on her. Seth was there playing Grand Theft Auto with Ryan.

"I see you're pretty good at that game, Sam. I guess you would be considering how you stole someone' car for dope or whatever it is you Chinno kids call it." Caleb greeted Seth.

"Well, ya know. That's how we 'Chino kids' get down in the OC. We play their games lookin' for tips on how to scam the richies. It's just how I roll, yo. Don't get mad dawg, get glad and get happy fo rizzle off the chain!" Seth rambled on.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"What? you dont understand no Chino Lingo? Dawg you must be off on the heazzy to be in a state of total disrepair to NOT know what chino lingo is. It's all the rage on my side of da tracks. Now please leave me be I gotta beat yo grandson's score, yo. I am true gangsta for shizzle." _' what the hell AM I saying?' _

"Very well, then. Fugitive. Have a nice day ,Sam."

"It's Seth. Yo C, if ya can't get the name right don't touch the merchandise dawg. OR the hair." As Caleb patted him on the back...well kindof a half-pat half-hit.

"Dude, man. It's obvious he hates you. Don't push him too far, though." Ryan thought a minute then added, "Dawg." and started laughing.

"Yeah, man. Okay. Oh look, I just beat you. Again."

but Ryah wasn't paying any attention. He just kept on laughing. And laughing. And laughing.

Meanwhile, Caleb was tlaking to Kirsten in the kitchen.

"Kirsten, that boy of yours is a disgrace. I will not tolerate being called a 'dog'. I cant bark why would he call me a dog?" Caleb greeted Kirsten

"I'm fine dad. Thanks for asking about me. And maybe Seth wouldnt talk back to you if you didn't call him a fugitive ALL the time"

"Well he IS isn't he?"

"NO. If you insult my son anymore in my house I'm asking you to leave."

"I said nothing about Ryan. He's a good kid, why would I comment bad on Ryan.?" (ironic, much?)

"I was talking about Seth. He's my son now. We adopted him."

"Are you out of your MIND? What do you think the Newpsies are going to say about this?"

"Nothing."

"You are as stubborn as your mother. But I must remind you that Monte Carlo Night is Friday night. Becuase of your injuries, Julie Cooper organized everything. All you have to do is show up and be happy. Don't bring the fugitive though."

"Yo, maybe the fugitive dont want to be there. He gettin kinda tired of this whole 'part-ay' thing. He just want to kick back and roll wit his homies." Seth came in the kitchen for some water when he heard Caleb say that last part.

"I though parties were your thing. Where you smoked and got high and had group orgies. Dont do that at the party tomorrow night. This is a sophisticated event. Dont screw it up." and with that,Caleb left.

"No offense or anything, because I know he's your dad and everything. But I kind of hate him."

"Seth, dont say hate. But if it's any consolation, I feel the same way."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

yay i updated! sorry it took so long! but you know, school...stuff...anyways i will finsh the other chapter later on...im almost done with it!


	8. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Chapter 8: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

The first day of school came, quicker than anyone expected.

Ryan finally got to drive to school, for the first time. He just got his license a month after school got out. Sandy and Kirsten were a little worried. Actually, Sandy was more worried.

"Honey, he's taking my new car."

"It'll be all right. He wont wreck it. Someone else might accidentally SCRATCH it. But our son is a safe driver."

"Yeah, you're right,. This is OUR son after all."

Sandy's face went white as soon as he heard the tires squeal from the driveway...

Sandy ran to the door to see Seth in the driver's seat, speeding away to school.

"Shit" was all Sandy could mutter.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"woooo! WOOO! YEE-Haw!" Seth was screaming from the driver seat as he zipped down the road at 85 to school with the wind blowing in his hair and a gentle mist forming on the windows. He turned to see Ryan clutching the seat, his hands turning white. "Ahh come on man, where's you're sense of adventure?"

"I lost it after that turn you made back there"

"Hey, it's not MY fault that truck was impatient and wanted to pull out in front of me"

"He HAD the RIGHT-OF-WAY! You had the stop sign! Didn't you EVER go to Driver's Ed.?"

"Yeah, who cares about that class. It was sooo boring sitting there listening to Mr. Ferguson drone ON and on about Traffic laws and Safety seats and DUI's. That class isn't important, I passed I got my license, piss on all those rules!"

"Oh thank gawd! I see the school! Seth slow down! SLOW DOWN!" Ryan said, just as lights flashed from behind them.

"Shit" was all Seth could mutter.

"Son, you were going 65 in a 20 mile zone." An officer wlaked up to the driver side.

"Yes officer, I know that." Ryan replied from the driver seat.

"May I ask why?"

"Didn't want to be late for the first day of classes, you know?" Ryan grinned.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this. But I'm giving you a ticket. Here you go, you have 25 days to pay it, otherwise you go to court or jail."

"Damn it!" Ryan yelled in frustration as soon as the officer was back in his car."Great, now I have a ticket on my record and I can only have one more you know that? otherwise I go to jail...I can't believe I let you talk me into this..."

"Sorry, man. I didn't think he'd give you a ticket, I thought he'd just give you a warning or something like that"

"Yeah, you THOUGHT! We're telling mom and dad about this when we get home...and you WILL get in trouble..I am NOT paying for your mistakes"

"Yeah, well I never really expected you to in the first place. I'm always left alone to deal with all this shit"

"Oh save it will ya? Let's get to class or we'll be late and that will make it TWICE I got in trouble because of you" Ryan parked in his parking space and jumped out to get to class.

Seth rolled his eyes and sauntered in alzily not really caring if he was late or not., when all of a sudden he saw a familiar figure walking a few feet ahaed of him. He ran up to her.

"hey! Summer! Wait up!" Seth said to her.

Summer turned around

"hey stranger, I see you got in...Congratulations!" Summer said over enthusiastically. Seth could see tears forming in her eyes... and noticed her tear-stained cheeks for the first time.

"What's wrong, Summer?"

"It's Not-nothing."

"Yeah, it is. It's something, why were you crying?"

"I dont want to bother you with my problems...Maybe I'll tell you later." and Summer walked off to her locker.

Seth went to his first class, Chemistry. He took a seat in the back and waited for Mr.Simpson and class to begin. One after another the seats filled up. No one took the seat next to Seth...the corner seat. Finally the bell rang, and Mr.Simpson began to talk when someone interrupts him, by walking into the room.It's Summer and she stutters an apology and looks around the room for a seat. The seats next to her best friends are already full...She spots the corner one in the back, next to Seth. _'Hey it's just 20 minutes...I can get through this..tomorrow I'll get here earlier and have a different seat..Mr.Simpson doesnt even HAVE seating arrangements.'_

"Class. This year I am doing something different. Since last semester there were many problems with note-taking and homework assignments. I will be giving a seating arrangement. Look to the person on your right..."

Everyone looked to the person on their right, Seth looked at Summer.

"Congratulations you just found your partners!" Mr Simpson said.

Summer's eyes grew wide._ 'oh no! oh no! ohnoohno! Damn it.'_

"Hey partner" Seth gave a weak smile.

"Now for this week's assignment, you will both need to give me a 4 page paper on why chemistry is useful and 4 jobs that use chemistry and/or it's equations for everyday. This paper will be due on Friday. Good luck"

"Friday? Damn. We better get to work. Library, after school?" Seth asked her

"Library, after school. Sure. Thats fine." Summer said shocked._ 'maybe I can drop this class, it's an elective after all' _Summer thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Im sorry, Miss Roberts. You know no schedule changes can be made." Mrs. Lilly said to Summer

"Thanks anyway." Summer said dismally and walked out the guidance counselor's office.

She turned and headed ot the library, where Seth was waiting for her.

"Hey, what took so long? Did you get lost or something?" Seth joked but stopped short when he saw the 'dont mess with me' look she had on her face.

"No, I had an appointment with the counselor."

"You wanted to drop the class, because of me"

"No, that's not it. It's just..."

"What? You're afraid of feeling something for me?" Seth blurted out. He couldn't keep his feelings for her in any longer.

"NO...iIm not..afriad of you..."

"Whatever, let's just get to work."

"Fine with me"

"Fine"

"Fabulous"

"Fantastic"

"Fuck off"

"Okay"

So for the next hour and a half they worked diligently on their project. Seth typed it all out and Summer found the information, they printed it out and left the building.

"Look, I'm sorry. About Earlier" Summer broke the ice.

"It's fine"

"So how are you gettin home?"

Seth shrugged then said, "Don't know."

"I can give you a ride home. If you want"

"Sure"

So they walked to Summer's BMW

Sumemr turned on the radio and changed the CD to the Click Five's 'Just the Girl'

_She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin' She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion She laughs at my dreams But I dream about her laughter Strange as it seems She's the one I'm after_ _Chorus Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for Just the girl I'm lookin' for She's just the girl I'm lookin' for She can't keep a secret for more than an hour She runs on 100 proof attitude power And the more she ignores me The more I adore her What can I do? I'd do anything for her Chorus Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for The way she sees it's me On her caller ID She won't pick up the phone She'd rather be alone But I can't give up just yet Cause every word she's ever said Is still ringin' in my head Still ringin' in my head She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin' Knows just what to say_ So my whole day is ruined 

"Sorry, I know you probably hate this type of music."

_Chorus  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for  
_

"Hey. it's fine. This is your car after all. Actually I kind of like this song. Reminds me of well...me and...a girl I know."

_(Just the girl) I'm lookin' for  
(Just the girl) I'm lookin' for  
(Just the girl) I'm lookin' for_

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

"Really? Want to talk about it?"

"Whats to talk about? She doesnt like me...She's afraid to."

"I told you before,I'm not-" Summer stopped short then continued, "I mean I'm sure _she's_ not afraid to like you...Just worried of getting hurt."

"Do you know her?"

"I might"

Seth gave a sidelong glance to her.

"Tell her, next time you see her. She shouldnt be worried of geting hurt. if anything,I should be worried of getting hurt, because she really is beautiful...and wouldn't want to be with me. Because I'm not popular...or a jock...or very rich, for that matter"

Summer smiled at him and said, "I'll let her know."

"Hey this is my place. So I gotta go...Thanks for the ride...And Summer?"

"Yeah?"

"Whoever made you cry like that this morning...Just remember, I know a guy who can really kick someone's ass good...A girl like you should never have to cry...Whoever it was doesn't know how much you hurt becuase of them...Now smile!" Seth said. "I dont ever want to see you cry, If I hear of you crying, I will personally bring that bitch to his knees,hard."

Summer laughed, "Thanks, but do you really want to know why I was crying this morning?"

"Only if you really want to tell me"

"I wasn't crying, I had allergies."

"Why didn't you tell me that"

"I wanted you to make an excuse,I knew you'd want to know what happened. It was all a plot for you to talk to me. But it's good to know I have back-up if anyone ever bothered me. Thanks"

"Sneaky little devil, I fell for it too. And your welcome."

"Yep, you did."

"I should kep my toes up around you Summer Roberts."

"As should I, Cohen."

"Cohen?"

"Yes, Your new nickname...I give everyone nicknames...Marissa's is Coop. Yours is Cohen"

"What about Ryan?"

"Hmmmm...How bout...Second Cohen"

"But technically, I'm the second Cohen..."

"Oh, right...how bout Ry-Z?"

"Pimpin' " Seth laughed as he quickly hugged her then got out of the car and ran up the steps to the house.

Summer just stared after him then snapped out of her day dream of kissing him passionately on the lips threw the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway and to her lonely house.


	9. Tiny Dancer

Chapter 9:Tiny Dancer

The next day at school was akward for Seth. After last night, what were he and Summer to each other now? Friends? More than friends? Not even friends at all but just mere class partners?

Seth walked to his locker to get his books for his morning classes when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at Summer standing behind him.

"Hey"

"Hey Cohen. So listen, I'm having a party tonight at my house and I was wanting you to come. It's my Sweet 16"

"Sweet 16,huh? Know that old saying dontcha, Sweet 16 and never been kissed?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I HAVE been kissed. Just not very good. Most guys that tried to kiss me end up trying to eat my face off."

"Wow, that was more information then I cared to hear but you should tell them the really need to learn the difference between food and mouths."

"Yeah, I know. SO will you come?" Summer's voice was hopeful yet calm.

"Sure,why not? Where is this fabulous party at anyways?"

"My house...duh...I told you that. Gosh Cohen dont you EVER listen?"

"Oh sorry, I was distracted by something. Anyways what time is it?"

"7...but dont be there until 8...that's when everyone starts coming."

"Why didnt you just tell people to be there at 8 instead of 7?"

"Duh, fashionably late!"

"Right...okay...umm, do you think Ryan can come too?"

"Ryan? Uh sure. But just tell him not to act too weird"

"Okay...wait" Seth added as Summer was about to turn around and leave.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"Ummm...the new Ashlee Simpson CD..."

"Ashlee Simpson! Eww."

Summer laughed at his weak immitation of her.

"Okay, since it is your sweet 16 I'll get you the CD."

"Okay, see ya tonight!"

"See ya"

Just as Summer walked off, Ryan came up.

"Dude, saw the whole exchange...She is totally into you"

"Yeah, she just can't resist the 'Cohen Charm'"

"The what?"

"It's what Sandy told me...all Cohens have this unique charm about them that just draws women to them like a magnet."

"How come I never heard of this before?"

"I dont know" Seth shrugged and walked to his first class, leaving Ryan astounded at this so-called 'Cohen Charm'.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later on that night, Seth and Ryan were getting ready in Ryan's room.

"So you think Marissa is going to be there?" Ryan asked.

"No. Not at all. Why would Marissa go to her BEST FRIEND'S SWEET 16?" Seth said.

"So, you dont think she'll be there?" Ryan replied, totally missing the sarcasm in Seth's comment.

Seth just rolled his eyes and hit Ryan in the arm.

"An you wonder why she won't talk to you?"

"Yeah"

"I have one piece of advice for you: Talk. To. Her."

"Will that really work?"

"Can it really hurt anything?"

"Well...no."

"Good. Then talk to her. Have a conversation with her for at least 10 minutes"

"10 minutes? that's all it takes to work the 'Cohen Charm'?"

"Well, I dont know."

"I think we'd better go...it's 7:55...isn't that late enough to arrive there?"

"Yeh probably"

"Then let's go."

At the party, Seth was astounded (haha...i love that word). There were girls dancing around on table-tops in bikini tops and there was a group in the corner lighting a bong.

"Wow, welcome to the dark side." Seth muttered to Ryan.

"Hey! Star Wars reference! awesomeness!" Ryan turned to give Seth a high-five but Seth was already off and running to find Summer.

"Hey" He said when he finally found her.

"Oh my gawsh! You actually made it! Yea! so, uh, where's my present?"

"Right here." Seth leaned in to give her a kiss, but she backed off.

"What? I thought you liked me."

"I do, just not right here. Not right now."Summer whispered.

"Okay, where do you wanna go then?"

"Well, it would be a totaly bitchy thing to leave my guests at my own party but I do know this spot down by the beach"

"Let's go. We wont be gone too long, Marissa can handle things cant she?"

"No, she's going to be passed-out drunk by the time we get back"

"We'll have Ryan do it then"

"Okay"

So Seth went to find Ryan to be in charge of the party while Summer and him went down to the beach to have some alone time.

As they walked along the shore, Summer explained why this one certain spot was important to her.

"Before my mom got sick, she'd take me down here and we'd walk along this spot and she'd tell me a story of the mermaids and how they got to the ocean and everything. When I got older, we'd hardly see each other on account of she'd be in the hospital or in her bed alot. But once a week, she'd try to make it down to here so we'd visit and this is where we'd catch up. This is the spot I come to reflect on everything, and after my mom died I avoided this place altogehter. But then I realized I wasn't in any peace until I came here. This is where I can feel her spirit or something. It's like she's with me."

"Wow" was all Seth could say as Summer finished, staring into the ocean.

"Yeah, wow." Summer laughed lightly and turned back to him. "So where's my birthday present again?"

"Right here." as Seth leaned in and their lips met for the first time. Summer automatically put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss _'Wow, so good. Cohen can kiss! Very good. He can kiss, very good! Oh my gawsh!'_

As the stood there under the big rock kissing and feeling the spray from the ocean at their feet, Seth couldnt help but think, _'this is the BEST day of my life!'_

After an hour of talking and kissing, they finally decided to head back to her house.

Summer walked into the house and decided to go get her sweatshirt from her room. She found much more than THAT however when she opened the door to find Marissa and Ryan on her bed going at it like two caged rabbits. Marissa was on top of Ryan singing 'Save a horse,Ride a Cowboy' and Ryan looked almost terrified but really enjoying the little make-out marathon they're having. Then he opened his eyes to find Summer staring.

"Oh my gawsh! Coop! WHAT THE HELL!" Summer yelled, just as Luke came up the stairs.

"Hey babe, so you ready to lea-" He stopped in mid-sentence when seeing what was tkaing place.

"Geek-boy! Im going to kick your ass!"

Ryan, who was obviously a little drunk replied, "Bring it bitch"

So then Luke threw Marissa off and started punching Ryan...and Ryan was actually kicking Luke's ass after a little while. All those Tae-Kwon-Do lessons really paid off for him! When Luke finally keeled over form the pain, Ryan and Marissa just looked at each other and took off out of the room and into her new car to her house.

Seth walked up the stairs after hearing screams of pain

"What's going on?"

"Ryan and Marissa...on my bed...Ryan and Luke...Ryan kicked his ass...Ryan and Marissa took off..."Summer stuttered out.

"Well, sounds like he finally talked to her."

Summer just stared at him.

"Kirsten is going to kill me." Seth turned around and said, "I gotta go find Ryan...where do you think they went?"

"Marissa's house"

"Okay, Ill see you tomorrow, this was a nice party."

"Yeah it was." Summer smiled as Seth kissed her softly on the cheek.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Marissa sped off to Marissa's house.

"Ray, I really like you. I dont care if you're a geeek, you're hot and I want you." Marissa seductively said to Ryan while stroking his neck with her finger.

"Uhhh...okay...but what bout your boyfriend?" Ryan slightly slurred.

"Who? Luke? Ahh he's a gay water polo player. Who needs that? I mean the guy shaves his chest! ewwwww!" Marissa then started to laugh and never stopped laughing and then Ryan started laughing.

Suddenly there was honking behind them, Ryan pulled over to the side of the road abruptly (by the way, Ryan was driving Marissa's car becuase he's not as drunk as her. If that makes any sense).

"Dude. What's your deal?" Ryan said as he walked unsteadily out of the car.

"My deal? Im not the one thats about to make a HUGE mistake by sleeping with the girl next door!"

"What? Im not gonn sleep with her!"

"I dont believe you. I know what happens when people get drunk, things get carried away. Now, come on...I'll take both of you home."

"No." Ryan stood stubbornly as Seth tried to get him in the car.

"Yes. NOW."

"Nooooo" Seth turned around to see Ryan on the ground puking his brains out.

"Come on. Trust me, just come home."

Ryan looked at him hard for a minute then decided he was right and responded "Fine."

So Seth, got Ryan up from the ground and got Marissa who fell asleep during their discussion and put them both in the car then drove home. When Seth got to Marissa's house, he carried her to the door. But she didnt have her keys with her. He kept looking but couldnt find them, so he brought her into the poolhouse to sleep while he went inside to get some covers and a pillow for him to sleep on the couch.

Seth laid in the dark thinking of Summer, when he heard loud whispering.

"Seth?"

"What, Ryan?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome"

"G'Night"

"Night, man."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, this was just a chapter to kind of show off more of Seth's soft side. see, he can be caring. lol anyways, hope you liked and i apologize if it was short, but im runing out of ideas for this story! like how to get Summer and Seth together...i dont want to do like how they did in the show..i want it to be different.

Thank u for reading! Amber eilene


	10. Boyfriend

Chapter 10: Boyfriend

Summer passed Seth a note in chemistry. It was written in pink ink:

_'Cohen, whats ur favorite color, movie, food, song, band(s)...? I just want to know! lol so write back to me! _

_P.S. do u have a cell #? i would text u but i got my phone tooken away and i didnt know if u had a cell phone_

_Summer'_

Seth wrote back,

_'Haha, y u want to know all this? anyways my favorite color, is dark blue (yeh i know...shocking aint it, considerin i wear mostly black), my favorite movie? id have to say any John Travolta movies,food anything that tastes good and isnt tofu (kirsten has this weird obsession with tofu now...i dont know y...i think shes gettin over it tho..) my favorite song...hmmm, well id have to say Candy Shop by 50 Cent...(j/k, im not picky on songs...i do however love Until the Day I die by Story of the Year) my favorite band(s)? Story of the Year, Jimmy Eat World, American Hi-Fi, All American Rejects, some of My Chemical romance, and The Used..any punk rock or alt. rock. no i dont have a cell phone yet, but Sandy said hes gonna buy me one this weekedn if i promise to get a job and pay for it. Anyways, whats ur faves?_

_-Seth-'_

Summer passed him another note after deep concentration,

_'Pink is my favorite color, my favorite movie would have to be A Cinderella Story (yeh i know...dont make fun its a cuuute movie! lol) but i also LOVE Grease w/ John travolta and The Notebook, my favorite food...anything with meat in it. My favorite song right now is 'boyfriend' by Ashlee Simpson (by the way thank u soooo mich for the CD i LOVE love LOVE IT i ALWAYS play it!)...and my favorite band(s) are Green Day (the old stuff better, not the newer stuff...although i do like When September Ends), Ashlee Simpson, Kelly Clarkson, Anberlin, The Click Five, Story of the Year, Jimmy Eat World, Death Cab for Cutie ( me and mariss went to one of their shows... i thought it was gonna suck...but it wasnt so bad), Coldplay, Fall Out Boy...sorry ill stop now...i just LOVE music! so yeh, these r my favorites_

_Summer_

Seth passed her a note,

_'What r u doin tonight?'_

_'Well, not much i dont think...y?'_

_'Just wonderin if u wanted to go to the beach with me'_

_'Oh...sure...we'll go after school around 3 then, is that good?'_

_'Perfect. See ya after school?'_

_'Sure...meet me in the library'_

Seth nodded and resumed to taking notes. Summer turned back around and hid her huge smile..._'a day with Cohen! this is awesome!'_

!#$&())(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&&$#!#$&)!(&#!(&(&(&($!$$#$#$#$$!$

After school, Summer nervously waited in the library for Seth. After 5 minutes passed, she began to get worried. Just then Seth came through the door.

"Hey sorry I'm late,I bought coffee...I didn't know what you took in yours so i broguht sugar,cream,milk, flavored creamer...everything..."

"I just take it with cream and sugar"

"So do I! wow, thats kind of weird"

"It is? how?"

"I mean we like almost the same stuff...just wow..."

Summer laughed "yeh that must mean we belong together for the rest of eternity!...Kidding!"

Seth blushed slightly, "Ready?"

"Yep...let's go.."

The driveto the beach was filled with gentle arguments on how Ashlee Simpson was a lip-syncher and her sister was really the one singing on all the albums...and Summer defended Ashlee by saying she was a great singer.

"I mean EVERY singer has admitted to having back-up vocals...and lip-synching on stage.. Britney Spears, Eminem, 50 Cent...and yet the public doesnt make a big deal out of it!"

"Yeh, you're right on that one...maybe i should listen to some of this chick's songs..."

"Well, you're in luck..cuz I brought the CD with me!"

Seth groaned slightly as Summer put the CD in the player. The first track came on,

_What ya been doing_

_What ya been doing_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Haven't seen you around _

_How ya been feeling_

_How ya been feeling_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Don't you bring me down _

_All that stuff about me_

_Being with him, can't believe_

_All the lies that you told_

_Just to ease your own soul_

_But I'm bigger than that _

_No, you don't have my back_

_No, no, ha_

_Chorus_

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out _

_Don't put words up in my mouth_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend_

_Hey, how long till you face what's going on_

_Cause you really got it wrong_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend_

_Well I'm sorry_

_That he called me_

_And that I answered the telephone_

_Don't be worried_

_I'm not with him_

_And when I go out tonight_

_I'm going home alone_

_Just got back from my tour_

_I'm a mess girl for sure_

_All I want is some fun_

_Guess that I'd better run_

_Hollywood sucks you in_

_But it won't spit me out _

_Whoa, whoa, ha _

_Chorus_

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out_

_Don't put words up in my mouth_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend_

_Hey, how long till you face what's going on_

_Cause you really got it wrong_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend_

_Hey, how long till you look at your own life_

_Instead of looking into mine_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend_

_Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone_

_Don't you got somewhere to go_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha _

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha _

_Please stop telling all your friends_

_I'm getting sick of them_

_Always staring at me like I took him from ya_

_Chorus_

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out_

_Don't put words up in my mouth_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend_

_Hey, how long till you face what's going on_

_Cause you really got it wrong_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend_

_Hey, how long till you look at your own life_

_Instead of looking into mine_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend_

_Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone_

_Don't you got somewhere to go_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend _

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha.Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend" Summer sang along to the song and Seth just grinned at her, watching her sing._ 'She's so cute when she sings!' _Seth thought as he found a parking space and they got out.

Summer began walking along the beach as the tide rolled in and out over her flip-flops. Seth was walking behind her. Suddenly Summer turned around and saw he wasn't there. She began to search frantically through the beach and then came to a cove. All of a sudden she heard a noise from behind she quickly turned around and screamedloudly as a black-gloved hand covered her mouth...

_da da dummmmm...what happens...next?_


	11. In Another Life

_Chapter 11 In Another Life:_

Summer was seriously freaking out when she saw a black-gloved hand covering her mouth she had half a mind to kick this guy right where it hurts. And she did. The guy went down to his knees in an instant, protecting himself as his face was contorted in agony. Summer looked at the face clearer...

"Brian? What the HELL!" Summer screamed at him.

"I thought you was that gay chino kid. Oh my god! Im so sorry! But WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU KICK ME IN THE BALLS?" repiled.

"I thought you were gonna kill me. I didnt KNOW it was you! And anyways, why were you gonna try that with Cohen anyways?"

"Cohen? You got a pet name for him now or somethin'? Damn you never had a name for me when we were going out."

"FOR THE LAST TIME I NEVER DATED YOU!" Summer was very annoyed at him. They never dated, yet he STILL tried to convince everyone that, He even believed it himself they were dating he bought her stuff and acted like a boyfriend. She just ignored him or yelled at him when he tried to make a move on her or throw his gifts down the trash disposal. She hated Brian. He was ALWAYS trying to get her to date him. But she didnt like him. As far as she was concerned, he was a psychopath. Bordering on stalker.

"Summer...look okay. Im sorry...it's just I get jealous when I see you with other guys...you know?"

"Go to hell...and stay away from me...and my boyfriend...Okay...I hear you cause him trouble I will get a restraining order against you and have you locked up...My dad knows a guy who works in the mental institution...that's where you'll go if you touch him. GOT IT?" Summer got up in his face, Brian just shrugged and replied,

"Whatever..." As he walked away.

"Summer...what was that all about?" Seth came walking up holding two Balboa Bars.

"Just this guy...whois like, obsessed withme...and is just...yuck"

"Oh...Okay...very...umm...here, I got you a Balboa Bar"

Summer grinned up at him as she told him thanks.

"So yeah, I saw you and him and I saw you kick him in the balls...that's my girl!" Seth jokingly said and patted her cheek softly. Then Seth continued with, "and I also heard what you said to him...about staying away from your boyfriend...and I was just wondering...since when did you get a boyfriend?" Seth finished looking sadder than a lost puppy.

Summer just leaned into him and kissed him softly

"You're my boyfriend...That is if you want to have me as you girlfriend..."

"Well...sure...I mean, yes..." Seth was happy. He got the girl. Actually she got him. But they now had each other and nothing would ever interfere with them...at least not yet...


	12. Are you gonna be my girl?

Chapter 12:

Are you Gonna be my Girl?

ya'll im soo sorry i havent updated my stories in a while! u know how school and friends and boyfriends can get at times, but anyways i will try my hardest to update this story...my boyfriend leaves for Kansas this week :( but i'll work on this story...anyways here we go...

Ryan walked down the boardwalk alone thinking of the past few days.

"How did I get from being a geek to almost sleeping with the hottest girl in the school?" Ryan asked himself aloud.

"Ryan!" Marissa called to him as she sprinted up to him from the diner. "Hey! I saw you outside form the diner window and thought I'd come by and ask you how things were...uh...going."

"Well..." Ryan adjusted his glasses while looking intently into Marissa's eyes. "I don't exactly know...I mean, Marissa...what are we, exactly? Friends? More than that? Enemies? Strangers? What are we? I want to know"

Marissa looked into his deep blue eyes, _'blue as the ocean' _She thought as she fished for an answer to his question. She suggested they take a walk down to the beach.

"Sure...but will you answer my question? please?" Ryan said.

"Definitely. I will answer your question...but I think we need to get to know each other better..." Marissa said.

"Sorry, but I don't think making out counts as getting to know each other better" Ryan replied.

"What are you talking about? I'm not goin to turn this into a make-out session...I really do want to get to know you before I make a decision."

"Whoa!What?"Ryan stopped shortly upon hearing that.

"What?" Marissa looked at him, confused.

"Marissa Cooper does NOT think about thiese kind of things...She just does them! Sorry, but thinking isn't your strong suit..."

"But it's YOURS?"

"I didn't say that"

"You didn't have to. Im not an idiot, you know. I know how the world works. You, and ever other guy around here, think of me as some ditzy dumb blonde who sleeps around and teases guys."

"Have you ever given them a reason to NOT think that about you? I mean seriously, It's not like you go around keeping that stuff quiet... those stories about you getting drunk every night, about the drugs, about the guys you cheat on, about how you failed algebra...you and your friends brag about it constantly...All I ever hear about you is how "crazy and wild" you are..."

"You obviously don't know very much about me...And I don't know much about you either...I'm just saying, I like you...and I want to know more about you"

"Likewise, but how do I know you aren't just doing this to get back at someone? Or to just publicly humiliate me in front of all my friends at Harbor?"

"You have friends?"

"As a matter of fact, I do"

"Wow, I didn't know that"

Ryan let out an exasperated sigh and started to walk away.

"See, this is what I mean, We need to get to know each other...I know I've been a bad perosn in the past...but I really want to be a better person...please just give me a chance!" Marissa caught up to him and held his arm tightly while trying to hold back tears.

"Fine.." Ryan relented and the next three hours they spent under the boardwalk watching the sun set and discovering every single detail about one another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, we left off with Summer and Seth at the beach as well...

"Hey, isn't that Ryan and Marissa?" Summer pointed to two familiar figures sitting, laughing and talking.

"Yes, never would have seen that coming" Seth responded.

"Should we go say hi?"

"no, let's not disturb them. They look pretty cozy there together.."

"Cozy?" Sumemr looked puzzled.

"I've been having WAY too many conversations with Sandy, huh?"

Sumer laughed as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "no, I think it's kinda cute...cozy..."

"Great, now I'm 'cute' this is very good for my image..."

"What image?" Summer joked.

"My tough boy image...took me years to perfect. And now it's goin away with one cute little brunette who just stole my heart" Seth smirked as he leaned towards Summer to kiss her.

"Mmmm...But it's worth it, right?"

"What is?"

"Leaving Chino, coming here...being with me...so you lost your 'image' I like this new you better..." Summer said.

"Yeah, I'd say stealing that car and getting caught by two undercovers was definitely worth it now that I have you..."

"Well, glad to hear it!"

They started walking back to the car as it was getting dark. Seth took Summer's hand and kissed it lightly as they walked hand-in-hand to the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Marissa were having a great time finding out about one another

"I didn't know you wanted to be a psychologist!" Ryan said incredulous that such a 'ditz' wanted to be something so difficult.

"Yeah, well.."Marissa replied blushing "I really wanted to become a lawyer..but then I had all these people say 'you'll never make it...you're too dumb' And that got me down a lot...hearing people not take me seriously...so after I had counseling for a year for my drinknig and drug problem..I cleaned up my act and decided tohelp others who ever felt the way I did...alone and useless..."

"Wow...I never realized that..."

"Yeah, It's not something I tell everyone..." Marissa looked at him.

"You can trust me..."

"I know..."Marissa said as she leaned into him and kissed him with all the feelings she had in her...all the repressed emotions she had for this 'geek' sheknew alotabout him and he knew everything bout her. She liked him. Alot.

"Listen, Ryan..."Marissa said, breaking off the kiss to tell him what's on her mind "I've been thinking...I want us to be together..I really do..."

"What about the Harbor kids?"

"What about them?" Marissa looked clueless.

"Oh, you know...Homecoming Queen dating the Uber-Geek...how will that go over with all your friends?"

"Who cares?"

"Yeah..okay...who cares..."Ryan replied trying to sound confident, but inside were feelings of extreme doubt.

After a while, Ryan and Marissa said their goodbyes and went to their homes.

"Marissa, Would you like to have dinner with my family next Friday?" Ryan asked before she went into her house.

"Sure, I'd love that"

"Really?"

"Really." Marisa smiled and went in the door.

Ryan pumped a fist into the air grinning like crazy as he walked into his room.

"Oh mom? by the way, next Friday...I'm bringing over someone for dinner..."

"Who Ryan?" Kirsten asked as she folded his clothes on his bed.

"My girlfriend, Marissa Cooper."

Kirsten dropped the polo shirt she was folding on the floor and bent to pick it up.

"Um..okay..well, I'll cook my special baked chicken"

Ryan gave a digusted look, "No mom. Not the special ed chicken. That always ends up burnt and tasting of plastic and some weird spaghetti sauce"

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, We'll order Thai"

"Thank you!" he said and hugged her.

"You're welcome, now tell me how this whole Marissa thing came about"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth walked into the door and saw Sandy at the kitchen counter cutting up green peppers.

"Hey, um is it all right if I have Summer over for dinner next Friday?"

"No problem. wow, you've only been here a short time and already you're a hit with the ladies! Wow, three girls over next friday for dinner...you and Ryan are quite the players..."

"Three?"

"Yeah, three...Marissa, Summer and April...you friend from Chino...She called while you were out, wanted to drop by and see you again...I invited her for dinner."

Seth nearly choked on his soda, "WHAT! APRIL! you invited her over here...for...d-d-dinner?"

"Yeah, you guys have alot of catching up to do..."

"I'll say" Seth muttered as he went out to the poolhouse.

Well, there's chapter 12..hope ya'll liked it!

love ya'll Amber Eilene


	13. Another Perfect Day

Chapter 13:

Another Perfect Day

Thursday afternoon found Marissa and Summer shopping for 'dinner clothes' for the Cohen's house.

"Sum, do you really think we should go shopping...today? I mean the dinner isn't until NEXT Friday you realize...that's a week from now." Marissa commented as she rummaged through the rack of cute sequined tanks and minis.

"Yeah, but we only have a week to be prepared...I wanted to get this over with. Besides, what if something went terribly wrong and like I had to go buy a new outfit...or something? I just want to get this over with."

"Sum, are you okay?" Marissa looked at her brunette friend in concern. Summer had been babbling incoherently since Marissa picked her up for their outing that morning.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine. I'm just...well...I guess..nervous is all. I never exactly had dinner with a guy's parents, well, whatever Sandy and Kirsten are to him., guardians? I think that's what they are. The point is, I've never had dinner with a guy and his, well, guardians."

"You'll do fine!" Marissa hugged her friend. "I know it's a little nerve-wracking at first. But it gets better, and you really like him, don't you?"

"More than I SHOULD like him. But, yes I really like him and I want to make a good impression."

"Just relax and don't think bout meeting his parents, I mean guardians. They'll love you and so will he. I promise"

"You really promise?"

"Absolutely! Now let's go look at shoes and get our fave fraps!"

"All right"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey Seth, You busy?" Ryan called into the poolhouse.

"Yeah dude."

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked as he walked there and found Seth...reading.

"Whoa, now those books don't have pictures you know. Why are you reading about Roosevelt?"

"American History. We have this project, you had to research a president and do a presentation on him. I chose Franklin Roosevelt. The guy had polio, but he still made a good president, he held the country together, kept it united during WWII. That's what I call a leader."

"Cool. Wanna go play video games or something?"

"Nah, man I can't. I have to make this outline and come up with my thesis tonight. Sorry."

"That's okay. Maybe later"

"Yeah, maybe later."

Ryan walked out feeling let-down. Ever since school started, Seth was always around Summer or busy with all his 'projects'.

_'Pretty soon, you're going to run out of projects to do for school...and Summer won't be able to be around you...and you'll come back to me and want to hang out and play video games...But I'll say, 'no Seth...I can't I'm busy with a project.' And you'll know how it feels to not have this Seth-Ryan time. Yeah, you'll feel the loss...big-time.' _Ryan thought as he walked into the living room to play some old school Grand Theft Auto. He was really getting into it when Kirsten got back from shopping.

"Ryan, can you help me? Ryan? RYAN?" Kirsten called from the kitchen. Finally giving up, she went into the living room. "Ryan, please help me put the groceries away. Your father won't be home until late tonight, helping some new client."

"Yeah, sure mom. Just wait until I beat this game."

"Are you the blue car?" Kirsten asked curiously as she came around and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah."

"Can I play?"

Ryan stared, shocked at his mother.

"Uh...uh sure..." Ryan stammered. "Wanna play Lord of the Rings?"

"Hell YES! I mean, of course sweetie, that sounds great."

"Okay then."

Two hours later, Sandy came home and walked into the kitchen where the ice cream was melting on the counter.

"Honey? The ice cream's melted...Honey? Kirsten?" Sandy repeated as he began to put away the groceries. "Honey?" Sandy walked into the living room.

"Oh no, he's got you hooked on the games...Kirsten come on now...dinner's almost ready..." Sandy said, exasperated.

"What? You wuss...can't kill me now CAN you! huh, what now...oh yeah, I'm beating you...Marvel at the wondrous bow and arrow skills. Ohh, he's such an UGLY Orc...Let's KILL HIM AND MAKE HIM PAY FOR THE PAIN!" Kirsten yelled at the screen as she killed yet another bad guy.

"Okay, mom. That's enough video gaming for you today. Seriously we gotta eat." Ryan said turning off the TV and rolling up his controller wires. Kirsten was gripping onto hers with all her strength trying to reaosn oen more game with Ryan.

"No, maybe after dinner." Sandy said chuckling as he led his wife inot the kitchen to eat.

"Ryan, you wanna go see what Seth is doing?" Sandy said as he and Kirsten ordered pizza.

"Sure..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Seth, time to eat man. Come on. Eat. Food, Good stuff"

"Okay, just let me finish this last paragraph."

"Paragraph? I thought you only had to do an outline and a thesis"

"Yeah, I got those done. I just wanted to begin working on this. Get a head start, don't put it off...you know?"

Ryan stared blankly and said slowly "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Mr. Procrastinator Seth?"

Seth laughed, "I just want to do a good job and everything. Make your parents proud, show them it was a good thing letting me stay here and all"

Ryan rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, man. Dinner's ready"

"Okay"

-------------------------------

After dinner, Seth and Ryan went out to the poolhouse.

"Listen, man. I think we need to have some Seth-Ryan time. You know just set aside a time each day to hang out together."

"Seth-Ryan time?" Seth looked at him strangely. "You're starting to sound like a girl"

"Never stopped me before. When I was 13, I sounded like my mom...people couldn't tell us apart on the phone. It was humiliating...they would call and ask me all these quesitons about my mom's job thinking I was her. I had 3 people fired from that job...it was horrible, I mean then my mom found out how these people were getting fired and found out I was actually doing it, even though I didn't know I was doing it...I was just agreeing with everything evetyone said. Which was probably why Bob had to dye his hair black...I think I may have been the cause for that..." Ryan rambled on.

"Okay, I get it. All right, we'll hang out more. Happy?"

"Yes, very" Ryan grinned.

"Stop smiling, you're creeping me out again."

"Sorry, I just can't help it."

"Okay, yes you can. And stop smiling at me."

"Fine." Ryan said and walked out

Ryan took a shower and went to bed at 11. At 2, he went to the kitchen to get a drink and saw the TV was on.

_'maybe Seth is up. Probably giving some thought to our Seth-Ryan time.'_

"Mom?" Ryan said surprised to see his mom on the floor in front of the couch playing Grand Theft Auto.

"Shhh, Ryan don't bother me...I have to beat this game." Kirsten stared intently leaning into her controller as she went around a curve.

"Whatever you say mom." Ryan smiled and went back to bed, drink forgotten.

so i thought it would be fun to incorporate more Summer-Marissa time, Seth-Ryan time and Kirsten-Ryan time. I loved the deleted scene from one of the seasons where Kirsten and Seth were playing video games...that cracked me up! lol anyways hope ya'll liked and please review!


End file.
